


They're Evolving

by samandriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandriel/pseuds/samandriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam does not listen to Taylor Swift while crying during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Evolving

Sam never thought he’d be up all night writing a Destiel mpreg fic as Dean’s Christmas present, but the dick deserves it. Sam wanted to do the best a person could to get back at Dean. That jerk had told the beautiful woman that Sam had his hopes on spending the night with that Sam cries while listening to Taylor Swift during sex. Which isn’t true. Totally not true.

Sam didn’t care much about the information at the time, but Garth had mentioned that he’s a huge fanfic writer. Being the nice guy that Garth is, he promised to publish Sam’s fic for him. The only thing Sam asked Garth to add when he posted the fic online was a note at the bottom that said to send all comments to Dean’s email.

The next day when Dean checks his email, the color drains from his face like he’d just witnessed the most incredibly horrifying thing in existence.

“I don’t know how they’re doing it, but they’re evolving, Sam! Demons know how to possess email accounts!”

Sam started laughing so hard that he was crying. He took a few moments to compose himself before returning to his conversation with Dean.

“No, I’m pretty sure deanbottoms69 is a human being. She writes a lot of stuff about you and Cas. Cas really enjoyed her work.”

Sam got up from his seat and got close enough to Dean’s ear to make sure that Dean would understand not to screw around with Sam again.

“I bookmarked all the good stuff that Garth recommends. The links that have a star beside them are Cas’ favorites. Merry Christmas!”

While Dean is still scanning his new emails, Sam stands up, pats his shoulder, and leaves the room.

Sam couldn’t resist and he hid around the corner of the wall, dying to see what Dean would do when he thought he was alone.

Dean looked at his phone for a few minutes while biting his lip and finally picked it up. Sam only knew of one person Dean would call no matter what and Sam was right when he heard Dean whisper Cas’ name.

“Yeah, I know you you’re in on this. Don’t try to tell me you have no idea what I’m talking about. I only have one question. Who the hell is deanbottoms69 and how long have you been taking to her?”

Sam burst into a fit of laughter and the last thing he heard was, “Sam, you sick son of a bitch.” before being tackled to the ground.

Sam had always prided himself on giving gifts with a special meaning behind them and he was pretty sure that his gift to Dean had a very special meaning behind it.

Sam does not listen to Taylor Swift while crying during sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this and be sure to let me know what you think! I also accept cookies and proof of extraterrestrial life.
> 
> You can find me hanging out on Tumblr at [brokeback-purgatory.tumblr.com](http://brokeback-purgatory.tumblr.com)


End file.
